Crushed
by Here'sToRightNow
Summary: Gabriella's crushed that she never let Troy know how she feels. What will she do? Will she tell him? Or will Sharpay talk to him first? Songfic for the song Crushed. Troyella


Hello, this is a songfic to my new fav song Crushed. Gabriella's POV.

Crushed

A Complete and Total Troyella

That was it! I'm sick and tired of this stupid thing called love. I mean sure, in theory it's a great thing. In reality, well let's just say, you better hold on and pray that it's going to be a smooth ride. Me, with my great luckiness, have no chance in heaven that it's going to be smooth. Not only have I never fallen in love before, but, here's where it gets good, I've fallen for not only the head of the basketball team. But he's also the **most popular** guy in school. If East High had a popularity list, he'd be number 1 and I'd be close to last. I wish that I could just walk up and say, "Troy Bolton, I'm through pretending I'm not interested in you. When the truth is, I'm totally in love with you." And then he would pull me into his arms and kiss me. Wow. I should write sappy love stories because that is what my love life is turning out to be.

I sat on my bed just thinking about him. I seem to do that often. I start reading a book, but when the book talks about a guy with blue eyes and blonde hair, I forget about the book and think about Troy. I should call him. I slowly punch in the numbers and hold the phone to my ear. As soon as I hear the dial tone, I slam the phone back into it's holder. And now you see where I lack in courage. I can't even call the guy I like. How am I going to do that speech in Language Arts? I was watching Aladdin the other day. Why you ask? I'll just leave it as my social life is lacking a little. Anyway, how come all of the Disney heroines can be so amazing and confident? Wait, let me answer that question myself. Everyone else doesn't have the problem with courge, it's just me. Then again, it could just be that I'm falling for the sweetest, nicest, kindest, cutest guy, and I could go on forever, but I'll stop here.

_I told myself today was going to be the day_

_No more excuses, cause I knew exactly what to say_

_Was gonna make my play, but just like yesterday_

_My mind erased, and I let the momment slip away_

_Another night got me sitting here all on my own_

_Picking up the phone, but I can't get passed the dial tone_

_Wracking my brain, going insane, again and again_

_I can't keep going this way_

I replay one moment in my mind almost evryday. That moment that we almost kissed. I still haven't forgiven Chad for interupting us. I garuntee you that if Chad hadn't interrupted I still wouldn't have kissed him. I know I'd be way too scared. See, I have this problem. I'm completely afraid of falling in love. I'm overprotective with my heart. I know, I know. That was another line from a sappy love story. Everyone at school have gone out with at least two people in one quarter. Me, on the other hand, has never been out with a guy and I've never had my first kiss. Everyone at school is falling all over Troy. He keeps telling me that one of the reasons he likes me is because I'm not falling all over him. In reality I am falling for him, but my past experiences have taught me how to keep my feelings secret. I don't know how I can be crushed by him. Wait, I know why. Because he treats me like a person, unlike every other guy or girl in this school. Who treats me like a piece of crap.

I need to learn to be more assertive. That's number one on my list of things I need to do. being more assertive is right above telling Troy about how I feel. That would be the reason I haven't worked on being more assertive. And if I become more assertive, then I would have to talk to him. That's why I should just throw out the list and start on my sappy love story. Taylor and Kelsi are convinced that I should say something. I have to admit, they're getting to me. I've tried to say something, but something always comes up. It's a horrible feeling that I've been so close, and then I let the moment slip away. Whenever he's around, my breathing kicks up another notch, my heartbeat quickens. It's like an adreaniline rush that I can't ignore. And since he's in my gym class, I'm energetic which gets me an easy A. Sorry, I got off topic. Everywhere I go, it seems like girls have fallen in love Troy. It's impossible to compete with 400 other girls for Troy's heart while protecting mine at the same time.

_Crushed by the sweetest lips that I've never kissed_

_And your finger tips and the warmest touch that I've always missed_

_Crushed by the softest hands I've never held_

_Probably never tell, you're the strongest love that I've ever felt_

_Crushed that I haven't ever let you know how it always goes_

_Cause I lose my nerve my nerve whenever you get close_

_And so I'm left short of breath_

_With that heavy feeling in my chest_

_Baby I'm so crushed_

I tell myself that I'll tell him tomorrow, but I also procrastinate. That's number three on my list. And seeing as I'm never going to get past numbers one and two, I think I'll have my procrastination problem for awhile. I have courage problems also. It's fine when I just talk to the mirror that I named Troy, but when I really do try to tell him, my brain dies and I'm stuck looking like a babbling fool. I just gotta tell him. Finding the right moment is so hard. I swear if Disney redid The Little Mermaid and named it The Little Merman and Troy was the little merman and I was the princess and the song Kiss the Girl was changed to Kiss the Boy, I'd still miss the moment. I'm as clueless in love as a ditzy girl in math class.

If I never ask him, what am I supposed to do? Let Sharpay have him? Eeeew, bad images popped into my head. They should write a book for smart on how to tell a guy you like him. I can see it know: _1001 Ways To Tell A Guy You Like Him by Gabriella Montez._ That's a sure New York Times bestseller. After I get famous from that book, I can write my sappy love story called:_ Out Of My League: Falling For A Guy That's So Out Of Your League. _In reality he is out of my league. Why can't I fall for the geeky guy in my art class? Wait, nevermind, he still picks his nose. You can't pick who you fall for, you just got to accept it and make the best of the situation and tell him. That was way number one on how to tell a guy you like him. I'll still be stuck on way number zero, I really like him, but liking him doesn't help tell him.

_So I tell myself, that tomorrow's gonna be the day_

_And I keep telling mysel that I'm gonna find a way_

_And I won't be afraid just like yesterday_

_Won't walk away, never gonna let another chance slip away_

_Cause I gotta know, whichever way it's gonna go_

_Risk my heart and soul cause there can never no more_

_Wracking my brain, going insane, again and again_

_I can't keep going this way_

Sharpay talked to me today and told me how Troy doesn't really like me. I couldn't help but cry. I've never fallen for anyone before. I burst out of the bathroom and ran right into Troy. He say me crying and didn't ask why or what happened, he just pulled me into arms. Sharpay came out of the bathroom a moment later. She was smiling, but when she saw me in Troy's arms, it wipped the smile off of her face. That made me smile a little bit, but I wondered if it was true. Troy didn't let go for awhile and since it was the end of the day, he and I walked to the park. It was our place. No matter how bad our day was, we would always come and hang out together. There was one difference this time though, we were holding hands.

_Crushed by the sweetest lips I've never kissed_

_And your finger tips and the warmest touch I've always missed_

_Crushed by the softest hands I've never held_

_Probably never tell, you're the strongest love love that I ever felt_

_Crushed that I haven't ever let you know how it always goes_

_Cause I lose my nerve whenever you get close_

_And so i'm left, short of breath with that heavy feeling in my chest_

_Baby I'm so crushed_

_Crushing I'm so into you, don't know what I'm gonna do_

_Gotta find a way to you, I don't know just what to do_

_Crushing I'm so into you, don't know what I'm gonna do_

_Gotta find a way to you ohh, I_

_Crushing I'm so into you, don't know what I'm gonna do_

_Gotta find a way to you_

_And so I'm left short of breath with that heavy feeling in my chest_

_Baby I'm so crushed_

We walked slowly through the park. I told what happened with Sharpay and he was upset with her. We both know she's mean, but this was insane. I felt a few tears fall and Troy reached over to push them away. There is my moment. Troy slowly pulls away from my face. What a shocker! I missed the moment, again. We continue our walk through the park I wonder if I'll ever get the guts to say something, or will I wait to the end of time to say something. It can wait till tomorrow because right this moment is too good to be true.

_Crushed by the sweetest lips I've never kissed_

_And your finger tips and the warmest touch that I've always missed_

_Crushed by the softest hands I've never held_

_Probably never tell, you're the strongest love that i've ever felt_

_Crushed that I haven't ever let you know_

_How it goes, cause I lose my nerve whenever you get close_

_And so i'm left short of breath with that heavy feeling in my chest_

_Baby I'm so crushed_

_Crushed_

The end if a few people review I may make it into a full story.


End file.
